Model Shampoo
by Annelice'KissLemon
Summary: AU/OoC. Bella ya esta cansada de que cuando despierta el Sr.Cullen no este. ¿Pero que pasara cuando este le haga una visita sorpresa...? ¿Tendra problemas? Two-Shot.
1. Problemas

**_Model_ _Shampoo_**

Aún era temprano cuando desperte.

Sonreí recordando la noche anterior.

Me gire al otro lado buscando al Sr. Cullen. Pero este no se encontraba.

Gruñí frustada, mientras maldecía a gritos a ese hombre que me traía de cabeza.

Elena, la jefa de mucamas, entró corriendo, espantada.

-Señora, ya debería hacerse a la idea de que el Señor no va a estar cuando despierte -Dijo, tranquilamente, al tiempo en que doblaba unas sábanas.

Yo la ignoré y me dirigí al baño.

Tendríamos que encontrar a un modelo para una marca de shampoo muy reconocida. Más mi agencia de publicidad...

Llevabamos semanas buscandolo, pero nada.

Me puse mi falda negra, y una blusa blanca con cuello. Tenía que vrme muy profesional. Yo no acostumbraba a usar zapatos de tacón alto, para mi, eran unas armas mortales. Opté por usar unos zapatos de piso, negros muy modernos y finos.

-Elena, ¿dónde dejo mi esposo las llaves de la cochera? -Grité, enojada. LLevaba 15 minutos buscando esas llaves y ni rastro de ellas.

Busqué bajo el sillón del cuarto, en la cocina, baño y comedor. Asi que... ¿Dónde demonios estaban?

-¿Ya busco en su bolsa? -Tomé mi bolsa seguro de que ya había buscado ahí.

-¡Claro que ya...! -Saqué aquel metal tintineante-. ¡Ya me voy!

Llegué a la cochera.

¿Qué auto usaría esta vez?

Preferí el Porshe 911, color amarillo.

No intentaba llamar la atención, pero este era mi favorito. Conduje pasando los 100 k/h. No importaba si me multaban, tenía que llegar rápido a esa junta.

* * *

-Es oficial, Bella -Aclaró Stevie, mientras miraba a todos-. Si no encontramos a un modelo pronto, nosotros...

-¡No! -Rugí con fuerza-. Esta compañía se distingue por sus buenos trabajos.-Negué, ferozmente con la cabeza-. Si nosotros no... ¡Nosotros debemos hacer algo, Stevie!

El me miró como si tuviera tres ojos.

-No hemos encontrado lo que buscan, Bella -Respondió, firmemente-. Sé que esto te afecta, pero...

-¡Y dale con tus ´peros´, Steve! -Esto comenzaba a sacarme de mis casillas-. Encontrare a alguien.

Salí de su despacho, inconforme.

Llevaba ya cinco años trabajando aquí. Nungún trabajo desperfecto. Y ahora llegaban los de_ Llolipop Fresh_ y **exigían** un modelo que tuviera estas cualidades específicas.

Me dejé caer en la silla de mi oficina. Sólo quería enfurruñarme y gritarle a cuanta persona se cruzara por mi camino...

-_Sra. Cullen, su esposo en la línea 2_ -Informó Jenny por el intercomunicador.

-Gracias... -Pulsé el botón dos y gruñí mi saludo-: Hola.

-_¡Vaya, Bella!_ -Rió, feliz. Idiota-._ ¿Así saludas a tu esposo, el que pasara toda su vida contigo?_

Rodé los ojos.

-Puede que toda mi vida, pero ninguna mañana -Espeté, furiosa.

Suspiró al otro lado de la línea.

-_Lo siento, amor _-Se disculpó-. _Tenía que salir a Inglaterra._

Fulmine con la mirada al telefóno y colgué con fuerza.

Pues si el iba a jugar a ¨Sr. Ocupado¨, yo también podía jugar.

Tome el intercomunicador y marqué a recepción.

- _¿Sí, Sra. Cullen? -_Contestó Jenny_._

-Si mi esposo vuelve a llamar... Dile que salí y que no sabes cuando regresare, ¿sí?

-_Sí, como diga. ¿Otra cosa?_

Lo pensé un momento y agregué:

-Comunicame con Jacob.

* * *

Me encontraba platicando con mi mejor amigo. Le conté que necesitabamos un modelo para un comercial de shampoo.

El se ruborizó, alegando que no sabía como actuar frente a las cámaras. Me reí abiertamente.

-Tú solo, guíate por mi, ¿ok, Jake?

Suspiró y asintió.

Su cara se puso aún más colorada cuando le dije que tenía que quitarse la camisa y aparecer solo con unos bóxers.

Esto provocó que él se sintiera más cohibido.

Y si no fuera porque estaba felizmente casada y con un hombre que satisfacia, ya me habría _tirado_ a los brazos de Jacob hace un buen rato, _literalmente_.

Terminamos de grabar el comecial. Luego de varias cosas torpes por parte de Jacob -poducidas claramente por la vergüenza- había quedado totalmente perfecto.

Stevie convocó una junta para mostrarselos a los jefes empresarios del shampoo. A estos les facinó tanto que nos recomendaron con una fábrica de chocolates, muy famosa y reconocida para producir un comercial para niños.

Este día había sido muy largo.

Sonó el telefóno.

-_Sra. Cullen, su esposo quiere verla_ -Gruñí.

-Dile que no... Que se puede meter sus disculpas... -Suspiré-. No tengo ganas de verlo.

Hubo un momento se silencio.

- Dice que le tiene una sorpresa esta noche -Imagine como se sonrojaba-. Y que sabe que se esta fantaseando ahora mismo con él...

Su voz se hizo entrecortada.

-Puedes decirle que Jacob esta mucho más bueno que él.

-¿Y por qué no me lo dices tú, Bella?

_Oh, oh_.

**_¿FIN?_**

* * *

Hola...

Umm.. Es un One- Shot.

Sé que querran conti.. Pero, bueno...

Tal vez haga otro fic hablando de que ocurrio con la pobre-afortunada Bella.

Nos leemos.

**¿REVIEWS?**


	2. ¿Y qué pasó con Bella?

_Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, la historia, sí._

_Aclaraciones: ¡Les traje continuación! Había estado pensando hacerla desde hace algunas semanas, y por fin mi meta se hizo realidad. [Sonrisa maniática] ¡Ah! Antes que se me olvide... !Hay Lemmon¡ Ojo, eh._

* * *

**Model Shampoo**

**¿Y qué pasó con Bella?**.

**. **

* * *

**.**

-Puedes decirle que Jacob esta mucho más bueno que él.

-¿Y por qué no me lo dices tú, Bella?

_Oh, oh_. _Estaba en problemas_.

* * *

Edward carraspeó. Me giré hacia él y me lamenté. Su ceño estaba fruncido, eso significaba problemas. Lucía igual que siempre que se iba de viaje de negocios, un traje negro, elegante, con una camisa blanca de botones y zapatos _Armani_, negros.

Se veía muy guapo. Su ancha espalda que me hacía suspirar se notaba, al igual que su bien formado torso, y sus fuertes…

- Bella… –Exigió, impaciente-. ¿Por qué no me lo dices tú?

… Piernas. Estaba muy arrepentida de decir que Jacob estaba más bueno que él. Tenía dos razones, la número uno, por algo me había casado con Edward, además de estar muy bien dotado, era todo un caballero y muy dulce. Y dos, Jacob me llevaba varios años menos, por lo menos, unos cinco.

- Eh… V-verás, yo… -Balbuceé. Mis mejillas se habían sonrojado, y eso no era algo que sucediera ya muy a menudo.

Cuando Edward y yo estudiábamos –sí, porque nos conocíamos de toda la vida, desde que llegamos a Kínder Garden- yo era muy penosa y mucho más torpe con los pies y los deportes. Solía sonrojarme por todo, y más cuando me caía en una superficie plana. Era por eso mi temor de usar zapatos de plataforma, me podría matar con esas cosas.

Edward se cerró la puerta con seguro. Caminó con su andar elegante y mirándome con sus feroces ojos verdes. Sus cabellos cobrizos, revueltos, que le cubrían unos cuantos mechones su frente, revoloteaban ante su apresurado paso. No avanzó más del otro lado de mi pequeño escritorio, que no era muy ancho, apenas y era una mesita. Podía sentir su respiración agitaba y su fresco aliento.

Se mordió su labio inferior, e instintivamente yo pasé mi lengua por mi labio superior. Moría por probar la dulce y jugosa carne de….

- Vamos, Bella –Suspiró y pasó una mano por sus cabellos. Alborotándolos más-. No voy a morderte –Rió-. A menos que tú quieras…

… De sus labios.

¿Y a quién demonios quería engañar?

Quería revivir mi experiencia de la noche anterior, pero esta vez quería que él estuviera a mí lado por la mañana. Darle los buenos días acompañado de un dulce beso. Quería que fuera la primera persona que viera al despertar… ¡Ese era el problema! ¡Nunca estaba por las mañanas! ¿De qué servía que tuviéramos una buena dosis de amor por las noches, si había días enteros que no lo veía?

Fue mi turno de suspirar, pero de frustración.

- Edward –Dije, sin tartamudear. Él sonrió-. He dicho que Jacob esta mucho más bueno que tú –Finalicé con una sonrisita de superioridad.

Inmediatamente su sonrisa se borró. Se llevó sus dedos pulgar e índice al puente de su nariz, cosa que sólo hace cuando estaba muy exasperado o molesto. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos. Entonces, él volvió a sonreír, pero esta vez, sus ojos brillaban maliciosos. Tragué saliva. Rodeó el escritorio y me aprisionó contra la silla. Se acercó a mi oído y susurró:

- Voy hacer que te arrepientas de decir eso, Bella.

Atacó mis labios con ferocidad. ¡Sí! De esto estaba hablando.

Llevé mis manos a su espalda y la acaricié sobre la tela. Él comenzó a desabrocharme la blusa, quedando a la vista mi sostén de encaje negro. Sonrió y con mucho esfuerzo, bajó de mis labios, pasando por mi cuello dejando algunos chupetones y mordidas, hasta llegar al tirante, que bajó con mucha prisa. Pero eso no era suficiente. Sus manos viajaron a mi espalda, y solté un suspiro. Con manos hábiles, desbrochó mi sostén y este cayó graciosamente en mi falda, revelando mis pechos.

Edward devoró mis pechos, y yo sólo podía atinar a gemir incoherencias. De un momento a otro, mi falda había desaparecido bajo el escritorio mini. Sentía que mi esposo todavía traía mucha ropa. Le quité el estorboso sacó, mientras él seguía jugueteando con mis pechos. Luego le quité los pantalones, y antes de que pudiera quitarle la camiseta, sus manos me detuvieron. Sus ojos se enfocaron en los míos.

Era una noche muy oscura, el cielo estaba un poco nublado. Un poco de la luz lunar se colaba por la ventana de la oficina a oscuras. Edward y apenas se distinguía entre tanta oscuridad, pero sus ojos brillaban, con arrepentimiento.

- L-lo siento, Bella –Jadeó. Lo miré confundida-. N-no he estado contigo en las mañanas desde que nos casamos. Soy un mal esposo –Susurró. Los ojos se me comenzaron a llenar de lágrimas-. Pero no sé cómo has hecho para aguantarme tanto tiempo… -Cerré mis ojos, pero las lágrimas encontraron manera de escapar-. No sé como pueda compensar todo el daño que te he hecho… Yo…

- Shh –Abrí mis ojos y puse mi dedo sobre sus carnosos labios-. Sólo hazme el amor como nunca antes lo habías hecho.

Entonces, fue mi turno de besarlo. Me desesperé de no poder desabrocharle los botones de la camiseta, que la abrí lo suficiente para que los botones salieran volando hacia el piso. Edward rió. Me liberé de sus labios para verlo mejor. Aunque la iluminación no era la mejor, pude apreciar el ´perfecto cuerpo de Edward Cullen. Con mis manos un poco temblorosas, acaricié con suavidad desde sus cabellos hasta su ombligo, mientras que Edward no paraba de suspirar.

Abrí su pantalón. Su miembro estaba muy duro. Lo acaricié por encima de la tela del bóxer, y Edward siseó. Sonreí. Él se deshizo de mis mojadas bragas, sí mojadas, no húmedas. Introdujo un dedo en mí y gemí con fuerza, arqueando mi espalda. No… Aguantaba. Le quité la última prenda que le quedaba, dejando a la vista su enorme miembro. Me relamí los labios.

Me tomó de los hombros y se sentó sobre la silla. Bajó sus manos hasta mis caderas e impulsó mi entrada hasta su miembro. Gemimos al unísono. Ahí empezamos un vaivén de embestidas, deliciosas embestidas.

- T-te amo –Gimió.

Besé sus labios, entrelazando su lengua con la mía, mientras continuábamos con las embestidas. Dejó una mano en mis caderas y con la otra se puso a juguetear con mis pechos. Yo hizo lo mismo, pero con su cabello.

- T-también… ¡Ah! –Gemí fuerte-. Y-yo…

Suspiramos y proseguimos el acto. La habitación se llenó de nuestros gemidos. Se sentía también. No parábamos de suspirar. Estábamos ya cerca del clímax; las embestidas se aceleraron, hasta que los dos explotamos y gemimos con mucha fuerza.

Teníamos la piel pegajosa del sudor y nuestros cabellos estaban muy enmarañados. Nuestros labios, hinchados, y teníamos chupetones por todas partes. Sonreí.

- Señor Cullen, espero que regrese conmigo a casa… -Murmuré en su hombro. Lo sentí sonreír.

- Siempre, señora Cullen. Siempre.

Nos vestimos lentamente, lanzándonos miradas juguetonas. Miré mi reloj de muñeca: 12:34 am.

¿Tan tarde era?

Salimos de la oficina y vimos a una Jenny frente a la computadora, con las mejillas sonrojadas, y muy concentrada en el monitor.

- ¿Jenny? –Se se sobresaltó y me miró con los ojos desorbitados. Edward me abrazó por la cintura y le sonrió torcidamente a mi secretaria.

Las mejillas de Jenny se sonrojaron más. Desvió la mirada y apresuradamente, tomó su bolso.

- Si no necesita nada más, ¿puedo retirarme? –Casi, casi, se escuchó como una súplica.

Le sonreí y ella se retiró. Aproveché para besar a Edward de nuevo.

- ¿Otra ronda? –Pregunté entre besos. Él rió, alborozado-. Tomaré eso como un sí.

Y así, comenzamos de nuevo.

* * *

**¿Quién no quisiera ser ahora Bella Cullen?**

**Veo muchas manos levantadas.**

**No soy buena escribiendo Lemmons, espero que les gustará.**

**Sin más...**

**Me voy :D**

**AnNeLiCe'**


End file.
